


Five lovely sinners

by VirusComplete



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Made up city, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusComplete/pseuds/VirusComplete
Summary: A wild neighbor has appeared! Kyoko used charm!





	1. Begin

Pick your poison.

Death

Riches

Copies

Error

Ruined

Player has chosen All of the above. Are you sure about that?

Player has chosen Yes.

Pick your route.

Ashes

Locked 

Locked 

Locked 

Locked 

Locked 

Ashes has been chosen. Continue or turn back now? The results could alter your life forever.

Player has chosen Continue.

Route Ashes is now in action.


	2. Intro

The city of Prig is not like any other city. Other places have crime and punishment, usually small, but it all depends on the offense. Prig has a very strict policy against people caught in the act of a felony, with the consequence typically being death. Yes, that may sound almost too harsh, but the appearance of perfection is yearned for by the mayor. Of course, there is always the rebellious group that pushes the limit, and Prig is no exception. They go by the name Do-Gooders, or DG for short. While they are well known in the city, they make sure that it doesn't get out of hand as where the mayor himself has to get involved.

DG had a humble start, so humble that it wasn't even called Do-Gooders, beginning with five friends, Nathan, Jackson, Kyoko, Tay, and Star. They first met during a high school assembly that was meant to welcome the students into their last year. Now they're all in their second year of college, living together in one large house settled in a petite neighborhood. All of them have a "hobby" that they take pride in doing, even if it's illegal. Nathan kills, Jackson steals, Star forges valuables, Kyoko does graffiti plus puts his body up for rent, and Tay hacks. The name sure does lead you the wrong way, huh? Anyways, that's what they do to help pay for the rent and other things that might be needed, luxuries included. No problems have come up in the system that had been created, until another goody two-shoes arrived.


	3. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild neighbor has appeared! Kyoko used charm!

"Hey, Nathan, stop playing How to get a boyfriend 3 and come over here."

Nathan looked up from his phone to glare at Tay, who didn't even acknowledge his look. "Guess someone didn't top yesterday." He knew that Tay was always grumpy the morning after his nights with Kyoko, who liked to switch things up whenever he found something dull. Everyone in the house had already figured out that the two were together, either from accidentally interrupting, or being unfortunate enough to be forced to listen in. Nevertheless, he rolled off the bed and trudged over to the other.

"There's a new person in the city," Tay informed him.

"I can see that, shithead."

This time, it was Tay's time to glare. "Let me finish, ya twink. This newbie's a guy."

This caught Nathan's attention right away. "Have you seen him yet? What do you think he's like? Shit, watch Kyoko get to him first..." 

Tay rolled his eyes at all the questions, but stiffened at the comment. They all knew that Kyoko had a certain charm that he liked to use on people he deemed attractive, which was often. And eight out of ten times, he would get laid over and over again. But that was the past, before DG was even born and he and Tay became a thing.

Nathan, remembering that Tay hated being reminded of Kyoko's past, quickly changed the subject. "You think I have a chance with this one? I doubt it, but maybe I can work something out."

Tay allowed a smirk to crawl on his face. "Maybe all that practice from How to get a boyfriend 1 and 2 will help." He chucked at his own remark.

Nathan gave a forced smile and nodded. "Maybe it will. Anyways, I'm pretty sure Star has dinner ready, so let's go."

"Agh, fine." Tay stood and stretched his limbs until the satisfying pops were heard. The two exited the room and made their way down the stairs, where Jackson was at the table and Star was stirring pasta sauce.

"Great, you two are finally here!" Star chirped, "Now all we need is Kyoko and we'll be ready!"

Just as he said that the front door was kicked open and in came the alluring one. "Guys, you won't believe what happened right now!"

Jackson looked up from his pale green mug. "Did your jobs for today go well or what? You seem very pleased over something."

Kyoko shook his head wildly. "The jobs were sorta boring today, nobody was up for anything exciting... But that doesn't mattter because we have a new neighbor! And I met him!"

Star turned to face the four with two plates in each hand. "That's wonderful, Kyoko! Why don't you tell us about him while we eat?

Kyoko nodded and took his plate, the rest following. They sat down as he began to speak, "Okay, I'm putting my money down that at least two of you are gonna pursue his ass, which by the way, is very nice. His name's (M/N), and I've made it my mission to help you guys get your way with him."

Everyone had stopped eating when he finished, astound at his odd words. Star nervously glanced around and chuckled. "Well, we have to meet him first, we can't just ask to marry at the space station or anything like that."

Tay was relieved that Kyoko had not decided to press his luck with (M/N), but instead be an aid to one of them, which would most likely be Jackson or Nathan. The eating resumed as if nothing had happened and different conversations rose.

"So he put a collar on me, but not the sexy type, it was one for dogs! It was really weird, but he came quickly, luckily, so I didn't get to experience much more." Kyoko explained his latest task in great detail to his acquaintances, who didn't mind the stomach-churning bits at all, they had grown used to it.

While dishes were being washed and dried by Star and Jackson, Nathan took it upon himself to examine the new neighbor's house. It looked similar to his, with the roof being an exception. He was aware that he wouldn't be able to see (M/N) until the next morning, so he began to imagine what he was like. It was likely that he was to attend the local university, which Nathan believed to be an opportunity to grow closer.

After Star passed out each person's correct pills and they were taken, he ambled into his room. Before he closed his eyes, he pondered if anything would change.


	4. Treacherous waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neighbor's Attack harshly fell!
> 
> The neighbor used Confide! 
> 
> Kyoko's Sp. Atk. harshly fell!

Kyoko did not like the situation he was in. He had simply invited a cutie to his house and five people were freaking out because said person had just rung the doorbell. He sat at the table downing his coffee in large gulps while the others tried to sort everything out. Nathan was barking out orders while arguing with Tay that he should be the one to open the door, being the most desperate of the group. Tay just wanted to be the first to see (M/N), merely to get a glimpse of his maybe competition.

Kyoko stood up, clearly annoyed with all the commotion, and threw the front door open, revealing a male griping his mug. He could hear an even bigger ruckus behind him, but chose to ignore it. "Morning, (M/N)!"

The man smiled, "Good morning, Kyoko. Who are those guys?" He asked, gesturing to the people behind the other.

"Oh, them? Minus the scary looking one and I, they're the ones competing for your love!" His eyes sparkled with mischief and delight as he nodded to his buds. His grin cracked just a little when he saw a cat instead of a gentleman, but it was quickly repaired before winking at (M/N). "If you want, I'll throw in the kitty, too."

An odd smile had crawled on to the male's face as he gave a questioning look to Kyoko and slowly nodded. "Uh, okay? But how could these guys be fighting for my love if they barely know me?"

Kyoko titled his head, lips curling into an impatient smile. "Oh? Well, I believe this may call for a proper introduction!"

Nathan inhaled sharply and whispered, "Don't you see? I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue."

"Nathan, this is no time for you to be talking to yourself! We have a guest here, so do be polite." The one Kyoko was speaking to mumbled curse words under his breath, receiving a slight jab to the rib from Tay. Kyoko continued on, "You know what? All of you, except for Star, go to the living room. We will return to you all shortly."

The three shuffled to the living room with only Nathan grumbling, since neither Jackson or Tay cared.

After a moment of silence, Kyoko picked up a conversation with (M/N), leaving Star as a decoration.

"What a cute cat!" (M/N) said as he bent down and stroked Star's head. Deep thuds could be heard from the kitchen, yet he paid no mind to them.

"Yes, yes, he's very appealing. Now, as I was saying, I could alw-" He was interrupted by a burst of smoke. In the feline's place crouched a man, one with oddly similar features to the furball.

(M/N) blinked a few times and his hand retracted. "Who are you?" This time, the faint jingles of jewelry were caught, making him wonder if anyone in the house was straight or bisexual.

Star could feel Kyoko shooting daggers at him with his eyes. "Ah, I'm the ca-" He was cut off by Kyoko's hand clasped onto his mouth.

"This is the owner of that stray cat, he came by just to pick it up." Kyoko smiled. "He'll be leaving no-what the hell!" He quickly let go of Star and began rubbing his wet hand on his pants.

Star wiped his chin, satisfied by the reaction. "A stray? I'll have you know that I'm a purebred."

"Fine," Kyoko turned to (M/N) and rolled his eyes. "This is Star, the purebred you just saw."

Star nodded, his smile turning into a small frown. He tilted his head back and inhaled deeply. "I smell something illegal..."

(M/N) shifted uncomfortably and scooted backwards. "I-I'll be leaving now, it was really nice meeting you all."

Kyoko reached out posthaste and grabbed his wrist, using enough force to pull him back around and into the house. The sound of a laptop starting up from upstairs was perceived, along with feverish and hasty typing. "You're working with felonious material, hm?"

"Of course not, who do you think I am?" (M/N) made a fair try to not stutter, but his face told all.

"One of us." Kyoko's voice no longer held a joyous tone, it had switched to a more pensive one. "You smell of flammable oil and smoke. A highly attractive smell, but I'm afraid what you're doing is illegal," He brought a finger to his chin and tapped lightly. "Of course, I could always turn you in to the authorities and you would be trialed to death, or I could hold this little secret above your head and ultimately force you to practically become a servant of ours."

(M/N's) eyes grew wide before they narrowed. "What if you don't decide on one of those? And who's 'ours'?"

"Ah, I'm so very glad that you asked!" Merriness filled the near sadist's speech and left almost as quickly as it came. "I could risk the exposure of myself and the people that I've come to love, but gain an addition as well. If I spill our compact and completely confidential details, you are free to choose to either reveal us, or join." He appointed to not answer (M/N's) second question, preferring to add a bit of mystery to the discussion. "Oh, and just so you know, death is a route in all of the choices. But that's only if things go badly, which I'm sure they will not. And don't forget, if you do end up divulging, you may be killed as well, since you knew of taboo actions happening yet didn't tell earlier."

By this time Star had woken from his six minute slumber. With nothing else to do, he chimed in groggily, "So what will it be, (M/N)?"

Said male's mind was careering with all sorts of thoughts, plans, and scenarios. What kind of sick game was this? It could, or would, finish with his life gone. The only reason he came to Prig was to escape the harsh life of the crime stricken city he was born in. With a sigh, he spoke, "I'll join whatever it is that you keep talking so highly of. Now spill the triviality."

Kyoko grinned and clapped. "Wonderful! The unearthing will be held right here, right now!" He snapped and ran into the living room, then upstairs, and finally, back to the doorway.

Jackson joined them first, with Nathan trailing behind. Tay took his sweet time coming down, as if Kyoko's pleads weren't enough.

"All right, everyone, show your pastimes!" Each one pulled an object out of their pockets or opened their hand, unlcloaking their favorite things to do. Glancing through the line, (M/N) took note of who had what. There was an SD card, a knife lined with scratches as well as blood, a bottle of spray paint along with a torn condom, a photo of a rare collectible, and a necklace with red gems hanging.

"I don't get it." (M/N) uttered with a blank tone. "An SD card can mean anything."

"Why'd you target me?!" Tay cried, about to lunge at the other.

Kyoko stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well, it could be a porn stash or something along the lines of that."

Tay's face grew red as he hurried to defend himself. 'I don't need porn when I have you! Jesus, you like to get it on more than rabbits."

"I'm having a bit of trouble on the male reproduction system, maybe you could help me out later and teach me a lesson?" Kyoko threw a wink at his partner, who was already beginning to come undone.

Star quickly ruined their scene by clearing his throat. "Anyways, shouldn't we say what our thing means?"

"Great idea, Star!" Kyoko peeled himself off Tay and whirled back to (M/N). "Begin!"

"See all the scratches? They're from the people that I kill. Just kidding. Well, that's not where they're from, anyway."

"The condom's torn because, ahem, _someone_  was chewing it earlier. Oh yeah, the can's for making art!"

"This thing doesn't have porn, if that's what you're thinking. Well, it might be for electronic devices, but it's like an STD."

"I got this one from a fancy place downtown. Guess what the price was? Nothing, because it was free!"

"Unlike _somebody,_  I actually make art. Sure, it's unoriginal, but I still get lots of money from it."

Once the explanations were complete, (M/N) stepped outside once more. "I guess I'll see you guys at the university tomorrow?" He shrugged and waved goodbye, walking back to his home afterwards.

Kyoko shut the door and beamed at the rest. "That was an interesting morning, wasn't it?" Everyone dispersed and he was left without an answer. He didn't mind though, it was more of a question to himself than to any of them. He flopped onto the couch, not moving when he fell to the floor after being shoved off by Tay. "So, what do you think of your competition?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, happy belated Thanksgiving, everyone! Anyways, this chapter took a while since I was working on two parts at once and kept losing focus. I am basically imagining Kyoko as the Warden, help me. Have any comments, tips, or questions? Drop 'em in the comment section! Also, the order the explanations are in is Nathan, Kyoko, Tay, Jackson, and Star. And yes, that was a P!atd reference.


	5. ~An odd Christmas~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want a lot this holiday,  
> just need one thing for you to say.
> 
> I don't care about any gifts,  
> there'll be no 'buts' or 'ifs'.
> 
> C'mon, what do you say,  
> will you be mine in every which way?

Yet another night with his partner left a certain someone restless. Kyoko glanced at the alarm for maybe the thousandth time and grinned, seeing that it was already midnight. He wriggled out of Tay's grasp and knelt down to lick the other's cheek. "Time to get up, amour."

He was given a belligerent but swift slap to the face as a response. Kyoko blinked in shock and narrowed his eyes at the sleeping man. "So that's how it's gonna be?" a light grumble was received. Ripping off the covers in one fluid motion, he bent over and nipped at Tay's neck, being sure to tease the more sensitive spots.

The first things Tay heard when he finally woke up were sucking noises and, "Wakey wakey, big mistakey." obviously, it was Kyoko because who else would dare to stir him of his slumber in such a freakish manner?

Kyoko sat back and beamed at him, "You're awake!"

"Yeah, no shit. Who wouldn't be with what you did?"

Kyoko's eyes grew dark for a brief moment, "I know a few people," they then reversed back to normal. "Hurry up so we can wrap all the presents!"

Tay stared at him for a while before shoving the unusually excited one to the floor, "Stop yelling, you'll wake up the rest of the house." Kyoko nodded as he got up and the two went down the stairs.

Kyoko brought out the boxes he had strategically hidden under the kitchen sink, since he knew they would be found elsewhere. After getting out several tubes of wrapping paper, he sat down at the dining table where Tay was resting his eyes. Kyoko gave a sigh and moved over to him, picking up in the same spot that he had abandoned earlier, now being more aggressive and forceful. He used a hand to keep Tay's head down, fingers curling into the thin hair. He pulled back to admire his work, noticing some shifting.

"What the hell," he glared at Kyoko and rubbed his tender and now wet neck.

"You don't like the love bite I gave you?" Kyoko pretended to be hurt, only to see of he would get any solicitude. Surprisingly, there wasn't the usual riposte. "Well, let's get started."

For three hours the pair neatly wrapped and put the containers underneath the large Christmas tree that had been set up and decorated the day after Thanksgiving. Before all the movement, Tay wanted to sleep, but he was currently making coffee, meaning he was would be up for a bit more. Boy, did that sure mess up Kyoko's painstaking scheme. Instead of simply dropping the idea and admiring from afar, he decided to keep going.

"T-Tay, I'm going to take a quick walk around the neighborhood, all right? You can go to bed or something, don't worry about me." Well, that went south rapidly.

Tay raised an eyebrow, "Fine, but I'm locking the door; I don't want another hickey," when he looked up from his coffee his eyes lingered around the spot where Kyoko had stood just seconds ago.

"I wonder what ridiculous plan he's come up with this time. There was no advanced vocabulary, he stuttered, and most suspicious of all, said to not worry about him. This has to be huge, Kyoko always wants to be cared about. He must be nervous, maybe he's going to confess his love to somebody."

He chuckled at his remark, then frowned, "You idiot, there's no way he could do that. He's already mine, and it better stay that way." Even though the caffeine had given him a small boost, Tay felt sleepy all of a sudden. He made it up the stairs and collapsed on to his bed, falling asleep curled into the pillow Kyoko had used.

A rush of adrenaline pumped through the twenty-something year old's veins, making him even more jittery. He knew exactly which house he was to visit, yet he kept passing by it. Mind overflowing with things to say and what could go wrong, he brought himself to (MN's) doorstep. Kyoko felt through his coat and pulled out a silver package that shined. Inside was a smaller box of hot chocolate mix, cookies he had baked himself, and a new mug that he knew would replace the old one. He paid attention to the smallest of details, including what went into the cocoa mix and cookies, plus what the mug was made of.

He set the package down, hesitant to ring the doorbell. How would this turn out? Would someone else be given the credit? Did he already have a lover? Without thinking, he pushed the doorbell and ran off. His heart pounded from running and thinking of the results to come. He reached his house and for some reason, looked up at the sky. The stars that were still remaining twinkled and winked at him, as if they knew what had just been done.

Kyoko headed inside, knowing the sun would come up in a couple hours. He jumped on to the bed, landing on Tay, and eventually fell asleep.

Yelling, babbling, and meows came from downstairs, making Kyoko's mood even worse. For some reason, he was feeling petulant, even though it was first thing in the morning. He bounded down the stairs to find the rest of the group and (MN) in the living room.

"Great, now that everyone's here, I'll repeat my question," (MN) announced, "Which one of you left this on my patio?" he held up the silver gift.

"What makes you think it was one of us?" Tay inquired, "There's tons of other guys in the neighborhood."

Nathan mumbled, "But they're not as attractive...." luckily, it seemed like no one heard or bothered to pay attention to him.

"Because I haven't gotten to know the others. I'm still trying to work it all out." (MN) shot back, "If nobody comes forward I'll just have to throw it away."

Kyoko jerked forward, making the cat on his lap meow in protest. There was no way he was serious, right? Who throws away a nice present given by a neighbor? He wanted to say something, but was afraid a crucial detail would slip out. The silence was unbearable, someone just had to break it.

"It was me," four voices claimed. Tay was the only one who hadn't joined in, obviously he didn't do it. Kyoko pushed Star, who was in his human form, off of his legs.

"Four of you couldn't have possibly done it...." (MN) whispered, unsure of what he was saying.

"And Star can't possibly be a lab rat," Jackson joked, hoping to bring a bit of humour into the air.

"I am offended, I'm a lab cat."

(MN) laughed a confused and bewildered laugh. "I guess I'll take your word for it."

Kyoko let loose his held breath, relieved he didn't say it alone. "(MN), how about you stay here for a while? You can help me make the dinner for tonight."

"And assist me with the petunias," Jackson chimed in.

"Be my inspiration for the day, too?" Star smiled, "I bet it'll turn out beautiful."

"I guess we could organize my shelves or clean my stuff that's caked with blood...."

Kyoko rammed his elbow into Tay's side. "What? Oh, yeah, you could probably be my test dummy or something."

"I really appreciate what you guys are doing, but I'm going to have to turn down the offers. I'm going to the carnival with my friends today." (MN) smiled gently, "Maybe some other day?"

"Hm, I suppose we have no other choice but to follow you to make sure nothing goes wrong." Kyoko shrugged, it was fine by him, he already knew what to do and not do.

"Hahaha, very funny, Kyoko, but you can't stalk me; you'll get caught and into a lot of trouble."

"What, you think I'm kidding? Dear, we've done this before and we know exactly who to send in. Nathan, Star, and I have been called creeps for merely looking out for our loved ones, we're prepared to do it for you as well. Besides, stalk is such a harsh word to use, I prefer to be called a savior protecting people from a short distance away."

While being passionately corrected by Kyoko, (MN) took the opportunity to take his leave. Just as Kyoko finished, he heard the front door sIam shut. "He was probably overwhelmed by the amazing things he could have done with each of us. But don't fret just yet! Sooner or later he'll be our little plaything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I originally planned to update this earlier, but I have lost my notes and references.... To make it up for the long wait, have this holiday special! Also, in the summary I was going to put in the first lines of 'All I want for Christmas is you', but I decided to put a twist in to it. Oh, yeah, this chapter has nothing to do with anything else, consider it my present to you all. iI should have the next plot related chapter up by early or the middle of January. Have any questions, comments, or ideas? Drop 'em below! Happy holidays and a good year to all!  
> ~ Virus


	6. An encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko used Growl!  
> Neighbor's Attack fell!

Tay set down his technology magazine and sat up, giving Kyoko his full attention. "My competition?"

"Yes," Kyoko answered, not bothering to elaborate. "Your competition." He was a bit nervous Tay would immediately pick up on who it was, yet he waited anyway.

"And who would that be?" Tay really wasn't thinking about what he was saying, since he had barely gotten any sleep the previous night.

"Um, you already know them..." Kyoko muttered, praying for a distraction to appear.

Tay, for once, actually put a lot of thought into what was said. He doubted it was a girl, Kyoko had never showed interest in them before. "Wait a minute. We're technically a couple, what the hell do you mean competition? It can't be anyone in DG, so that leaves...."

Kyoko held his breath and bit his bottom lip. The door leading to the kitchen banged open, and there stood Nathan tightly clutching a cleaver caked with both fresh and dry blood. "Tay, get out. I need to speak with Kyoko."

Without a word, Tay stood up and tromped up the stairs. Nathan turned to Kyoko. "Someone I like loves someone else."

Kyoko twirled around to face Nathan. "Is that so? Is it really who I think it is?"

"Most likely," he replied, "It's just like you to figure it out so quickly."

That got a nervous chuckle from the other end. "I just happen to know these kind of things, plus, it was simple. Any who, what made you fall in love with (M/N)?"

Nathan shrugged and slid down in his seat. "I suppose it's the fact that I actually have a chance with him, since it's only Star and I. Then again, Star doesn't seem very interested in anyone."

Kyoko forced a smile onto his face, knowing a few extra things that he probably should tell, but couldn't just yet. "You're right about Star, but what about Jackson and I? We both know Tay has a bit of a hatred against the poor one, so he's out of the picture."

The man across from him appeared taken aback, even a smidge embarrassed. "I-I wasn't aware that you two were in this. Didn't you exclude yourself from the batch you were telling (M/N) about? And aren't you and Tay together?"

Kyoko laughed, "We're still a thing, but haven't you ever heard of being polyamorous? It's just having more than one lover."

Nathan shook his head in disbelief, "I thought you were loyal to him. One time he showed me some plans for the wedding, hell, he even asked me to be the best man! How could you do this to him?" He chanted a couple of colorful words, forgetting that was supposed to be classified.

"H-he's already planning our marriage? It's much too early for that, not to mention commitment!" Kyoko abruptly stood and paced back and forth. "This conversation will resume later." He departed, leaving Nathan alone.

Tay had finally figured out who his competition was and anyone with eyes could see that he was upset. Instead of his usual precise and calm typing, his work was rushed and full of mistakes. He glanced to the right and immediately regretted it. Propped up against the wall was a salacious picture of Kyoko, face flushed and mouth slightly agape, taken after a round of exhausting activities. "Fuck." He groaned, shutting down the computer. He ignored the light footsteps padding up the stairs and the three sharp knocks.

"Tay, this is an urgent topic."

"Then come in, idiot."

Kyoko pushed the door open and threw himself on to the grey bed. "A little birdie told me of some, uh, intricate plans that you have."

Tay didn't turn around just yet. "If someone told you that I've been wanting to record you riding me, they're not wrong."

"While that is very tempting, it was not mentioned earlier. I am now aware of your literal proposal."

Tay stiffened at Kyoko's words. "I recall saying it to nobody besides Nathan. Care to revive my memory?" He leaned back in his seat and spun around.

Kyoko took a deep breath, "Fine. You have already made arrangements for our marriage, correct?"

"You are correct."

"Even though the thought of it entices me, I do not believe I am ready just yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I currently work as a prostitute, fulfilling the needs of men other than you."

"Then you can find another job, one that pays more and doesn't require you to be under the rule of the same gender. Tell you what, how about we all search for a day job? Could certainly use the extra money."

Kyoko buried his face into Tay's pillow and took in the minty smell.

Tay went on, "We'll marry when you feel the time is right. But for now, I will accept how you feel."

Kyoko got up from the bed and went over to the door, "I'm going out. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for any job positions." Without giving Tay a moment to reply, he left.

Upon arriving at the lobby of a well-known love hotel, Kyoko was greeted by a well built man going by the name of Navarro. He had many kinks he wished to try out, with the majority dealing with pain.

Kyoko made sure to lay out the rules to Navarro. "First off, nothing with feces or spit. For me, it's a total turn off. Second, I'm half masochist and half sadist, so I could go either way. Third, always use lube. And finally, you only have two hours to have your way with me, make use of that time. Oh, and you don't happen to have a partner, do you?"

Navarro shook his head quickly, "Totally single."

Kyoko noticed that he spoke with a Spanish accent. "All right, then let's go!"

The two entered the elevator and waited for it to reach the sixth floor, the very top of the hotel. After reaching the room, Navarro practically threw Kyoko on the humongous bed. He set his bag down and rummaged through it, finally pulling out a tube of petroleum jelly. Tossing it next to Kyoko, he got on the bed as well. "Tonight's gonna be amazing for the both of us."

°° time skip of two hours°°

For Kyoko, the night was not that amazing. Sure, it was to Navarro, but that was only because he came many, many times. Kyoko didn't even feel any pain when it was brought in, thanks to his wandering mind.

With having nothing else to do, he decided to have a bit of fun with his other favorite activity. He had his eye on a high class company building for a long time now, and he was itching to see the inside of it. Fortunately for him, it had closed earlier than usual. Strangely, the doors weren't locked. He was sure there were tons of guards inside, though.

Kyoko dragged his hand along the marble wall as he walked down the first hall to the winding stairs just above. He climbed them and searched through each floor to find a clear space. Eventually, he stopped at the sixth floor. It was empty, except for a grey motorcycle gleaming from the moonlight in the middle. The keys were stuck in the ignition, as if it was already prepared to peel out. Dropping his bag onto the floor and going through it, he pulled out a spray can of silver paint.

Feeling a bit soothed by the familiar clicks it made from the shaking, Kyoko thought of what to scribble. The sudden sound of footsteps jerked him away and he scrambled to find a hiding place. With nothing else to be concealed by, he snatched his bag and leapt behind the automobile.

The footsteps grew louder as he held his breath to avoided being caught. He could hear the person stop before the prestine granite. Looking up, he saw that they had a familiar figure and carried a lumpy bag. His leg rested against the bike, making it groan in response.

The person's head looked to the right, then the left, and finally behind. Kyoko lay sprawled out next to the vehicle, not moving even as the citizen came closer.

"Kyoko?"

"Yes, (M/N)?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it seems like our little murderer is in love! I'm very sorry for not updating at all since the Christmas special, but here's the lastest chapter! Very soon I'll do one for Valentine's day as well, so if you have any ideas, comments or questions, you may fire away!


End file.
